1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering member for a pair of scissors. In particular, the present invention relates to a buffering member preventing the ring portions of two handles of a pair of scissors from bumping against each other while avoiding discomfort to the fingers of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional scissors 1 including a first handle 2 and a second handle 4. The first handle 2 includes a ring portion 3, and the second handle 4 includes a ring portion 5 having a radial through-hole 13. A buffering member 14 made of rubber includes a necked portion 15 engaged in the through-hole 13 of the ring portion 5, a distal portion 16 inside the ring portion 5, and a buffering portion 17 outside the ring portion 5. As illustrated in FIG. 7, when the handles 2 and 4 are moved toward each other, the ring portions 3 and 5 would not bump against each other to prevent generation of “click”, as the ring portions 3 and 5 are spaced apart from each other by the buffering portion 17 of the buffering member 14. The distal portion 16 of the buffering member 14 is forcibly inserted through the through-hole 13 into the ring portion 5. Nevertheless, when the buffering member 14 is made of rigid rubber, noise is still generated when the buffering portion 17 of the buffering member 14 bumps against the ring portion 3. On the other hand, when the buffering member 14 is made of soft rubber, the neck portion 15 and/or the distal portion 16 might be damaged or even broken during insertion of the distal portion 16. Further, the distal portion 16 of the buffering member 14 causes discomfort to the user's finger during use of the pair of scissors regardless of the material of the buffering member 14. Operation of the scissors is adversely affected.